I love You
by XxRukiaKuchiikixX
Summary: Rukia juss a normal high school girl a freshman so things arent to easy but at least things are normal until theres demons called akuma apear and her friends and her are the prtecters *suxish summery but read *
1. He Said He Love's You !

Chapter 1

Rukia wake up.! "Yelled her brother Byakuya" Just 5 more minutes please im exhausted I couldn't sleep at all last night "Rukia wasn't a morning person but ever since high School Started she hated the morning even more then before"

Alright then "said Byakuya" I got to get to work there's breakfast on the stove ok.? Yah Nii-Sama thank you

"Rukia jumped outta bed,took a shower,and straightened her hair she got tired of wearing iht so short so she grew iht out and straightened it

which made her look more mature but not in a

sluttish way she also grew in height and in size (if you know what I mean)"** Knock knock knock. **CALM DOWN I HEARD YOU THE FIRST 20TH

KNOCK.! "screamed Rukia(she hated being

rushed)".Its me Rangiku, Hurry Up and open the door its freezing outside. Its not that cold "snapped Rukia"Yah easy for you to say you're a winter

child your hair was white when they found

you."Rangiku stated". Coincidence….Rukia said "Rukia grabbed her backpack picked up a piece of toast and was out the house with her red

headed bestiie. So Rukia …do you know if your

brothers seeing anybody "said rangiku blushing a bit" How many times do I have to tell you "stated Rukia" He is 22 nd your 16 alright ..happen. !

Alright, Alright but I can still dream hehe

"said Rangiku" The girls walked to school with there normal everyday chatter talking about a lot of activities that were being set up. Soo Rukia are

you gonna audition for the talent show. No

why would I? "asked Rukia. Cause you got talent or are you still denying.? "asked Rangiku getting angrier by the minute" Im not denying Shit but

why should I audition yah I mite be a gudd

singer but im not wasting my time on the crap. "said Rukia. HEYYYYY RUKIAA. ! there she was a small girl she was pretty skinny but had curves her

boobs well her and rukia were the same

size. Oh hi maka whats wrong "asked Rukia". Well huh I huh wanted to huh tell huh.."Maka panted". Wait ok catch your breath first girl then tell us

"Rangiku Said" ahhh ok all better "Maka

said with a huge ass grin on her face" alright so what are you so smiley about "asked Rukia" Umm well you know that kid soul Evan in our

chemistry class.? "asked maka timidly" Yah. "said

Rukia And Rangiku at the same time" Well….He sorta kinda asked me out =) "Maka said with a grin so wide it almost reached ear to ear.

AHHHHHH.! OMG REALLY WHEN WERE ,MOST

IMPORTANTLY ….WHAT YOU SAY.? " Rangiku Practically screamed the question for half the school to hear" Hahahaha calm down Rangiku sooo he

asked me in **"BRINGGGGG" **aww damn ill tell

you and rukia at 1st period "said maka half way down the halway" Alrighty then but I want all the details ,me too "said Rukia and Rangiku . Kay

lets get to home room before starts being a

jackass again "said Rukia jogging down the hall" Hahaha yah we'll get detention again and I wont be able to see your yummy brother till 5:30

"said Rangiku with a sly smile on her face"

Rukia rolled her eyes but even though her best friend could be a bit boy crazed she still loved her.

Chapter 2

They ran quickly to class thankfully they made it just in time. Thank God I don't think I could've survived another detention plus Byakuya hasn't

been very happy about my grades and

behavior "said Rukia looking down at the floor" Hey Rukia your grades aren't that bad you got A's B'S and only 2 D's "said Rangiku trying to chear

uhp her raven haired best friend " Ugh if

only I studied for that chemistry exam I would've aced it and for English I don't even know I do all my work but Mrs. Rankin just has it out for me

"stated rukia cluching her fist" Hahahahaha

She has it out for everybody the only person to ever pass her class is Rebecca and that's because that's her granddaughter "Said Rangiku while

pointing to the shrimpy girl in the 3rd row"

Oh well another problem for another day "said rukia" **bzzz bzzz bzzzzz. **The sound or Rukia's cell phone distracted her. Who is it. ? "asked Rangiku

nosey as ever =)" Rukia blushed a bit. Its

Ichigo "Rukia Said" All of a sudden Rukia forgot all about her brother, stupid teachers, and any other problems. Rukia, Hey Rukia snap out of it.

"Said Rangiku" oh sorry I don't know what

happened I just space out for a second "she said" Rukia cut that shit out you may have the other broads fooled but not me ,nope, "Stated

Rangiku" I know you like the sexy badass Ichigo

Kurosaki "said rangiku in hush tone"

Wateva "said rukia".Not really caring what her red headed best friend had to say Rukia flipped open the cell phone and went to inbox there she

found Ichigo's text msg

**Hey Rukia I just got home from my long ass vacation lol well ill be late so ill probably see you at gym meet me at the top of the bleachers alright bye ;)**

Something about Ichigo just made Rukia's Heart Beat like crazy, **Bringggg **The bell for 1st period rang and Rukia couldn't wait till 4th period.

Rukia and Rangiku headed off to 1st period chemistry were Maka was waiting to tell her story and Rangiku who was itching to here it. Heyy.! Over here.! "Waved Maka" Hey so you ready to

tell us what happened "asked Rangiku" Ya calm down haha alright so the bell rang for us to leave and you know me and soul have known each other for about 6 yrs, ya so he asked me "hey

Maka I gotta tell you something" I was like "yah soul wat is iht".? He was like "I don't know how to say this" and I was like "come on already soul tell me or im leaving" He was like "no wait,

alright well I've known you for a while so I just wanted to say well that I love you you wanna go out".? I was like"soul I didn't know you felt the same way I love you too soul and of course ill

go out with you" "Maka said". Finishing her story with a huge grin on her face. Aww Maka "Rangiku said hugging Maka so hard that she could barely breath" Thanks Rangiku "Maka Mumbled

trying to escape the red headed girls embrace. Alright Rangiku your gonna end up killing the poor girl"said Rukia" Im happy for you Maka "rukia said with a warm smile on her face"

Thanks Rukia "Said Maka". Sooo When are you and soul gonna haved you first date "Asked Rangiku" Tomorrow, were gonna go see step up 3d "said maka" Omg I wanted to see it sooo

badly we should all go Maka With Soul, You And Ichigo and I'll find myself a date "said Rangiku". Rukia blushed. Who said I was going on a date with Ichigo.! "Rukia yelled" Ooh Hush Rukia

you know You like him alright so just ask him and there maybe you wont be so bitter all the time "stated Rangiku" Alright Everybody open to page 15 "said " Class was long and Rukia

couldn't help look at the clock every 5 minutes.**Bringg.! **Alright class remember pages 17-19 for homework. The school day went pretty much same as always but for Rukia it seemed even

slower I wonder why ;). Iht was finally time for lunch and of course Rangiku was excited I mean she's always excited when it came to food. Heyy freshman hehe."sehd yoroichi" Yoroichi

Shioihn was a junior but was close friends with Rukia. Heyy Yoroichi why so late "asked Rukia" Ugh I got a long ass lecture about sleeping during class by Mrs. Diaz I swear I hate that bitch

"said yoroichi" Heyy Maka, Rukia, Rangiku, and Yoroichi =). "said Tsubaki". Tsubaki was a tall girl very big in size ;) and was very quiet at times her boyfriend loved that about her" Soo

where's Black*Star "asked maka" He's with soul they needed to talk about stuff, I guess it was stuff that a couldn't here hehe ooh well "said Tsubaki"

**i hope you guys liked it i mixed in two of my favorite animes ummm plz r&r nd dont be to harsh enjoy**


	2. A message from him

Oh you know how boys are "said Rangiku . Of course you know how there are your always chasing after them ahahahah . ! "Yoroichi laughed". Lunch went by normally the girls talked about..well the usual who was talking shit , who was going out with who , and of course who was available . ;) . **Ringg** . ! The bell rang for 4th period so everyone went there separate ways while Rukia went with Yoroichi because they had Science together ..Well it was freshman Science but Yoroichi had to take it again because she failed the "Yoroichi sayed" I heard from a certain Red headed friend of yours that you and Ichigo have somehing going on is this true . ? Ugh . ! "Rukia sighed" she's my friend and everything but she can't keep anything a secret . Ooh go easy on her I've had my suspicions hehe I just squealed the answer out of her . So Rukia if Ichigo were to ask you out what would you say . ? Umm I don't know yet I mean doesn't Orihime like him too I mean we've really grown apart ever since he Started talking to me more then her I don't wanna lose her as a friend but if she lets a boy come between our friendship I guess she ain't a real friend . "Rukia said with a frown on he face". Rukia could be cold hearted and she really was a tough person not scared of anyone but one thing that she was scared of was losing a friend . Oh lighten up "Yoroichi said entering the science room" She won't stay mad at you for long because I hear uruyu likes her and he is pretty hot for a guy in glasses . I guess "Rukia said entering the room and sitting in her seat". Alright class today we will be working in pairs when I call your name come up and I will tell you who I've assigned as your partner . " explained " Kisuke urahara you will be working with Yoroichi . Yes . "Yoroichi whispered" He is soo hot plus he's a senior… jackpot . ! Momo Hinamori you will be working with Kira izuru . Names went on until they finally reached to Rukia . Ok Rukia "said " you will be with Toshiro Hitsugaya . Rukia looked back to see the Sexy white haired prodigy looking at her Rukia melted just looking at those gorgeous teal eyes . Ok "said Rukia nervously " She walked over to were the boy was . Heyy "said toshiro in a husky tone" Rukia always had a crush on this boy but he never even knew she exsisted so she gave up on trying then she found Ichigo but she never stopped liking toshiro . So your name is Rukia "Toshiro asked" Rukia snapped out of her thinking and nodded her head . You look familiar didn't we use to go to Junior High together "he asked" Yah , you were in my science class haha just like we are now "she answered" Aha yah . "he laughed lowly" Rukia forgot about how she was supposed to meet Ichigo at the bleachers next period . **Ringg . ! **As she got up to leave she finally remembered. Oh shit "she cursed to herself" how could I forget about Ichigo "Rukia questioned herself" Hey so I saw that you got partnered up with the Cutie Toshiro For a sophomore he is pretty hot hehe but don't you already have a man Rukia "asked Yoroichi playfully " He isn't my man…Yet but I gotta go im meeting him in gym byee Yoroichi "Rukia said halfway down the hall now She reached the doors to the gym . As soon as she opened them she saw a tall orange headed hottie staring at her with a grin on his face . Hey Short Stuff "Ichigo said with a grin on his face" Ugh . ! How many times have I told you not to call me that."Rukia said" And as Ichigo expected he felt her very strong elbow in his rib cage . Did you really have to hit me so hard Rukia "asked Ichigo" Ah I guess I could've gone easier on you but hey now you know not to call me that anymore "Rukia smirked" Fine fair enough now come on lets ditch "Ichigo said" Are you fucking crazy . ! "Rukia screamed the question at him" I'm dead serious..Don't tell me the big bad Rukia Kuchiki is scared of ditching school . "Ichigo said". Oh shut up . ! you know that Byakuya has been up my ass about my grades and school . "Rukia explained" Ichigo made a face him and Byakuya never got along , And when I say they didn't get along I mean they completely hated each other . Stop making that face Ichigo . ! "Rukia exclaimed" He's the only family I have , of course im going to try to follow his rules and listen to what he says . Alright we won't ditch but how about you come over today , Karin , Yuzu , and my dad miss having you around . "he said" . That sounds great also what are you doing tomorrow "Rukia asked" Umm I don't think I'm doing anything..why . ? "he asked" Well "Rukia blushed" Do you know Soul Evans…He's a freshman . "Rukia added." Oh . ! Yah he's like a brother to me what about him. ? "Ichigo Asked" Well do you know Maka Albarn. "Rukia asked again" Yah I think I do..umm she around your height and dirty blonde hair . ? "He questioned" Yah . ! That's her . ! ..well long story short he asked her out and their going on their first date tomorrow and Rangiku hasn't been to the movie's in a grip and Maka is nervous about going all by herself so Rangiku told me to try to find someone to go with so I don't seem like a third or technically a dead weight hehe . "Rukia giggled nervously". Wait . ! back up so you wanna ask me out on a date aww "Ichigo said with a sly grin on his face" Rukia grabbed her biggest book she could and smashed the spine of the book right in Ichigo's Skull it was like a Maka chop of her own ..A Rukia Chop . ! =) Don't get cocky I decided to ask you cause I hate most of the guys at school so don't flatter yourself I will find some other boy….trust me. Aw damn that hurt "Ichigo said while rubbing his head" for a short girl you have a lot of anger. Apparently me and Maka have a lot of anger for short girls Ahahahaha "Rukia laughed"


End file.
